Stagecoaches
]] stagecoach]] Stagecoaches are large enclosed wagons, drawn by two or four horses and usually used in the transport of 1-6 people or valuable goods. They are featured in Red Dead Revolver, Red Dead Redemption, and Red Dead Redemption II. Red Dead Revolver General Javier Diego uses an armored stagecoach to deliver gold from the mine under Bear Mountain to Governor Griffon in Brimstone. The player must destroy this stagecoach during the mission "Sunset Canyon". "Stagecoach" is also the name of a mission in Red Dead Revolver, however the player actually rides in an open wagon during that mission. Red Dead Redemption Stagecoaches in Red Dead Redemption can be driven for transportation or chartered to specific destinations, allowing the player to ride as a passenger. Stagecoaches are distinct from carts, providing shelter from the elements and prying eyes. Stagecoaches can be used in both Single-Player and Multiplayer. Hired Transport Stagecoach stops are present in most of the major settlements, represented by an exclamation mark on the map. When the player approaches the stop, the driver will call out to them and one of three options will be presented based on the player's position relative to the stagecoach: (1) Ride as a passenger (if near the sides), (2) Ride shotgun (if near the front, opposite the driver), or (3) Drive (if near the driver). You can not use a stagecoach if doing a bounty mission. Either of the first two options causes the player to board the stagecoach in the designated seat. After this the player is presented with a list of possible destinations - either other established stagecoach stops or a waypoint previously designated on the map. Once the destination is chosen and the trip begins, the player is given the option to skip to their destination instantly. Alternatively, traveling in a stagecoach gives the player an opportunity to slow down and enjoy the scenery - while riding, options are presented to request that the driver either drive faster or slower. If "Drive" is chosen, the player will throw the driver from his seat and take over the reins, hijacking the stagecoach. This counts as a crime, giving the player a bounty and causing law enforcement to begin pursuit. Upon achieving Treasure Hunter Rank 5, hired Stagecoach rides become free of charge. Prior to this, a fee is charged based on the distance traveled. Stagecoach stops in Nuevo Paraíso use an uncovered wagon rather than the covered coach used in New Austin and West Elizabeth. Stagecoach Drivers The following individuals are known to drive the hired stagecoaches: *Elvin Coggins *Theodore Eaves *Chan Chut *Hugo Regalado *Lonnie Veers *Milton Riggs *Shelby Bancroft *Ambrosio Falcon *Clint MacKlin *Julio Pereida Personal Transport Marston can't own a stagecoach as he can horses, but is able to use a stagecoach as personal transport by either stealing one (from an established stop or on the road) or taking over one that is abandoned following a random encounter. While driving, Marston can fire his weapons from the stagecoach, defending it from attackers or attacking others himself. Missions and Encounters In several story missions, Marston must either drive or ride shotgun on stagecoaches. These primarily involve the one owned by Nigel West Dickens. Stagecoaches are a factor in several types of Random Encounters as well - being attacked by bandits, as the site of an ambush, as the target of a search, and in other ways. Multiplayer Stagecoaches are available in Multiplayer, and can seat up to six players. They are extremely rare, but can be found: *Random encounters in Free Roam on roads. Extremely rare and only in New Austin . **The most likely area they are found is in West Elizabeth in the Great Plains (see map) *After completing the Gaptooth Breach Gang Hideout. The stagecoach is directly adjacent to the end of the track along which the player must push the mine cart to complete the hideout. Although the stagecoach is present from the beginning, the option to drive or ride shotgun is not available until the hideout is completed ("Ride as passenger" is available, however, allowing the player to sit inside). *In the co-op missions The Escape and The Kidnapped Girl, stagecoaches are used by the co-op team as transport between some mission objectives. Three of the Multiplayer Stat Challenges involve stagecoaches. Challenges include driving and riding shotgun for certain distances and running over (trampling) a certain number of people. Tips & Tricks *Stagecoaches can be used for protection from animals as well. When driving a stagecoach, animals will neither attack the player nor the horses that pull the stagecoach; in fact some animals, such as bears, run away. Also it helps the player gain cover from attacks. *It is possible to release one of the horses while driving over extremely rough terrain or running into stationary objects. These horses can then be ridden independently. *If on the road and attempting to shoot some animals or people, don’t worry about the road. The stagecoach horses will always stay on the road, if the player still keeps on target. A waypoint can also be set (Red Cross on the map). As long as the player stays in target mode, the stagecoach horses will continue to move to that point. This works in Multiplayer too. It’s an easy way to kill marshals while Wanted. It does not work with a single horse. *The stagecoach floats and can be used to boat down the rivers. It can be launched from several locations and go down rapids and waterfalls,but may drown the horses pulling the stagecoach. *All that must be done to float the stagecoach is to steal an American stagecoach (it does not matter if it's the green colored or red colored). There are a few reasons why Thieves' Landing is the best spot to do this: 1) it's right on the water, 2) stealing a stagecoach will not cause you to gain a bounty, and 3) there is a safehouse in town so you can save there in case you mess up and need to try again. First go outside the safehouse and walk across the bridge toward the general store. Next, go and hijack the taxi stagecoach and head out the gate that goes toward Macfarlane's Ranch , immediately turning left. Ride through the trees going parallel to Thieves' Landing towards the San Luis river. On your way to the river I strongly suggest you quickly shoot the 2 horses closest to you and then keep your speed up, avoiding trees and rocks as you go. When the river is in sight, finish off another horse, leaving one remaining (again you must do this quickly to keep your speed up!). Finally, you will fly into the water and your horse will drown. Make sure its body does not get stuck underneath the wheel because then YOU will be stuck. Now, this is why you must keep your speed up: so that you will get launched into deeper water and the stage coach will float over the horse. Once in the water, Marston will fall off automatically and then glitch back on the stagecoach. When on the stagecoach, there are a few things to do like riding over Manteca Falls, or just enjoying the ride. If you try this trick from a ledge down to the river, Marston will be launched from the stagecoach and will die (so choose wisely where you put in). Getting too close to the river's edge can get you stuck, so sometimes throwing dynamite in the water near the shore (and near you) can push your stagecoach away from the blast and into the water. So enjoy your fun on a stagecoach boat! *In Multiplayer, if you aim a gun between the horses while your moving and press Start or Select, the stagecoach will move on Autopilot and go on forever in a circle. Best to do to accomplish the Stagecoach travel achievement. Also if you place a marker on the map, the stagecoach will travel to this location. *Stagecoach horses cannot be skinned. *The picture featured on the back of the Red Dead Redemption game case shows John Marston jumping from a horse onto a stagecoach. However, there is no known way to perform this move in the actual game. Bugs * Sometimes, in Armadillo if you shoot at the stagecoach driver and then ride shotgun the driver continues as if being chased. He will not ask you a destination and his horses stay at full gallop as if they never get tired. The stagecoach will travel past Mercer Station and then return to Armadillo. * Sometimes, a glitch occurs where the player pays a much larger sum than previously negotiated before the ride. This has yet to be fixed as of August 20, 2011. This bug seems to occur when boarding the Green w/ gold trim 'Blackwater Stage Co.' Stagecoach from Manzanita Post in Tall Trees. If you want your money back you can kill the driver and then loot his corpse. The amount of money taken seems to always be five times the amount quoted. * In multiplayer, there is a glitch to get into buildings that normally can't be accessed into by positioning the coach against the building with the drivers side closest to it and then shooting one's horses which will force you to jump out and push you through the buildings wall. * Sometimes, while riding a stagecoach, when the option to skip appears, if the player aims their weapon and fires it, scaring the driver off, then quickly presses "skip", the game will not load. Other times, it will spawn the player at their destination, still inside the stagecoach, albeit without a driver. * In single player, sometimes the stagecoaches will "lag" as if they jump up and down, and the horses won't drag the stagecoach forward. Instead their feet are sunk into the ground, making the stagecoach vibrate heavily. This can affect the missions in Single Player where it is necessary to ride shotgun or drive the stagecoach. It will just fly up in the air when pressing "Skip to destination" for the first time, but will work fine on the second attempt. It can also occur that the mission communications fail, so that the game won't respond to the characters' quotes due to this glitch. The reason for it is trouble in loading the game save, and is yet to be patched after the announcement of a fix for this through Rockstar. * When a player crashes into a cactus it will fall. * When using the Lewis and Clark Cheat that unlocks all areas, if you chose to go to Blackwater or other places before you unlock them in game the stage coach will flip over and you will fall and the scenery will be blurred. Sometimes Buildings will disappear too. * There is a glitch that can occur in multiplayer, in which the stagecoach will appear to have its wheels slightly in the ground and unable to rotate. If that player then drives the stagecoach the stagecoach will slide uncontrollably, similarly to a modern car drifting. * Hilariously, if you pay a driver, and board as a passenger, there is a small chance the vehicle will bump into an obstacle, the driver will try to proceed to the destination, if still stuck for 5 seconds, he will disembark the vehicle, and run away, taking your money with him, their stagecoach can be taken without honor loss or a crime involved. For more Stagecoach and travel-related bugs, please see: Glitches Trivia *Stagecoaches carried valuables, mail, gold, and luggage more often than passengers. *In the early 1910s original stagecoaches were becoming a rarity and were slowly being replaced by the automobile. *There are three distinct stagecoaches Marston can find in different regions. New Austin has brown wood stagecoaches with cream striping and in a clearly used, but good condition. Nuevo Paraiso has dilapidated stagecoaches with little protection and in a noticeable state of disrepair. West Elizabeth, however, have dark green painted wooden stagecoaches, in a very good (but again used) condition. *There are five individual stagecoaches within the game, the first three mentioned above and the other two being Nigel West Dicken’s signature coach and Allende’s armoured stagecoach with a mounted Gatling Gun. The latter cannot be either driven or ridden on by the player, whilst all previous stagecoaches can. Similar Articles *Carts *Wagons Gallery Carro dikens.png|3D model of Nigel West Dickens's Stagecoach File:Hit-and-run-stagecoach-02.jpg|Hit and run with a stagecoach near Las Hermanas. File:Photo(1).jpg|John Marston riding a recently-freed stagecoach horse. Mexican-hired-stagecoach-04.jpg|Mexican hired stagecoach showing lack of covering. 595.png|A stagecoach approaching Benadict pass. RDR-Co-op-065.jpg|A posse being chased by bandits. Picture2o.png|Bandits preparing for an ambush. Rdr golden gun01.jpg|John aiming a golden Cattleman. Stagecoach.png redDeadUImage_stagecoach04.jpg|A view of Allende's stagecoach from the side redDeadUImage_stagecoach01.jpg|The same but behind redDeadUImage_stagecoach02.jpg|And the opposite side Related Content de:Postkutsche es:Diligenciasfr:diligences Category:Vehicles in Revolver Category:Vehicles in Redemption Category:Vehicles in Redemption 2